Not so bad after all
by TheBlueDragon
Summary: After the battle and cleanup the avengers need a new babysitter. Enter one Harry Potter and a gay/shy/cute Clint Barton and what do you have? Fluff and lemons Harry/Clint! Sorry I'm not very good at summaries. This is slash so haters no reading. You are warned. Enjoy and remember to read and review. I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. I don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers. I was inspired by a few other stories by one of my favorite authors. Sorry if I post a chapter then as I am going over it a few times I will see mistakes and will redo the chapter. Sorry. I hope you all like it enough to read and review. Enjoy :)**

* * *

After the battle with the Aliens and getting Loki back to Asgard for his sentence the Avengers started cleaning up the city. After all that was done and they all took refuge and housing themselves within the newly built and better than ever Stark Tower. They all were called into the carrier to discuss who their new babysitter will be. They were sitting there waiting, except for Tony who was looking around and spotting new cameras and systems that he can hack into, Fury walks in.

"Good Morning." Fury grumbled out. They all just nodded solemnly in response remembering and still mourning over their last handler Phil Coulson. The brave and hard working agent that they all considered a very good friend in their own way.

"I know this may be hard for you but I have found a babysitter for you." The cyclops started, but then was interrupted by a voice out in the hall.

"Oi. Enough with the man handling. You bloody gargoyles go away. I know how to open a door thank you very much!" the British and sexy, in Clint's opinion, yelled.

Stark snickered softly as a bang was heard and then a deep laugh boomed out "Ha that will teach you, you wanker!" Natasha smiled behind her hand, Bruce sat up straighter and smiled as if he knew that voice, Clint swooned softly and tried to hide his laugh behind his hand.

Fury gave a frustrated sigh and yelled "Come on in Potter!"

When the door opened a tall man with short hair that gave him the just got out of bed look and made him look ruggedly handsome. His green eyes seemed as if he can see right through a person and into their soul. He grinned and looked around the room and stopped at Bruce.

"Hey mate. Long time no see," He called out as he went over and gave the man a brotherly hug. "How have you been?"

The doctor hugs back and sat back down saying. "I'm good and the last time I hear from you was a few weeks ago. How have you been?"

Potter was just about to open his mouth to reply when a cough interrupted him. He then turned and glared at Fury "Oi. Can't I reply to a question that will only take a second to say or do I have to wait for master's order to bark?"

Tony was flat out laughing by now along with Clint and Natasha while Steve was smirking softly along with Bruce. Fury's hands twitched as if he wanted to shoot him but couldn't.

"We have business to attend to, not catching up. Team, this is Harry Potter, your new handler. I assume Stark has already looked you up while he was laughing like an idiot," Furry said.

Stark just grinned with a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Harry James Potter, son of Lilly Potter and James Potter. Parents were murdered when you were only 1 then lived with Petunia Dursley, Lilly's younger sister, and her family. At age 11 he joined the school Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wizardry? As in magic?" The Cap asked

"Yes Steve. Magic." Harry then flicked his wrist and the table started to float. They all except for Fury and Bruce jumped. Natasha was shocked, Steve was amazed, Tony was excited as if it was christmas, and Clint was staring at Harry in wonder and a bit of lust at the power radiating off this mysterious man.

Harry's eyes met his and he grinned at the hawk and winked making him blush softly and turn his head away. That only made the raven haired man chuckle lightly.

Harry had to admit this job might not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Dragon: Hello again I put this here to say...**

**Harry: Oi, you're not gonna just leave it as this are you? *Wraps his arms around Clints waist then kisses him* I thought we would get a scene all to ourselves. *pouts***

**Dragon: I'm going to try not to leave it at this but then also try to finish the other story I have on here. Give me a bit of time will ya? Be patient and you will get your hawk in bed here soon enough.**

**Clint:*blushes then hides his face in Harry's shoulder***

**Harry: *Huffs***

**Dragon: *points at a door behind them* Go ahead and shut the door, or not *grins***

**Harry: Perv *he says then throws Clint over his shoulder and runs off into the room locking it behind him***

**Dragon: Ok, and on this note *hears a moan coming from the other room* feel free to Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Hope you're liking the story so far. I'm Don't own Harry Potter or The Avengers. Well Enjoy and please Read and Review. Love you all and thank you to everyone who's fallowing. :)**

* * *

"Ok that is all." Fury said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Stark walked over to Harry and held out his hand. "Tony Stark," He said as Harry shook his hand and then the rest followed.

"Natasha Romanoff," She said and shook his hand.

"Steve Rogers."

"Clint Barton," Hawkeye said with a slight blush as Harry held onto his hand for longer than normal as he looked him over.

"Pleasure to meet you," The green eyed wizard said in a slightly deeper tone that made Clint shiver softly. They stared into each other's eyes then got interrupted by a cough so they let go and Clint sat back down in his chair. Harry smirked and suddenly a chair like the others appeared out of nowhere and was right beside the hawk and he sat down still smirking softly.

"Well, I know you all have some questions, so one at a time please," He said politely.

"What kind of magic can you do?" Tony asked with a gleam in his eyes then tapped his watch so it can record everything.

"There are many kinds of magic but I can't possibly go into all of them there is so much. Magic is like technology, it is always evolving," He stated simply and leaned back in his chair.

"Why haven't we heard of wizards before. If there are so many of you why don't we see or hear of them?" asked the Captain.

"We are everywhere. Our cities villages and all magical communities are hidden with very powerful spells. Muggles, people that don't have magic, can't see them or go near them. If they do then the spells can wipe a person's reason for being there gone and they will turn around and leave not remembering being there," Harry explained. "If a muggle happens to see us, they will have their memory wiped of that and sent on their way."

"Why?" Steve asked but this time Clint answered the question.

"Well, human nature has proven that if they are scared of something and they don't understand that they will attack and try to destroy it. Think back on the witch trials and when they would kill them off without even trying to understand them." As the male spoke Harry stared at him with awe in his eyes as someone understood that right off the bat.

"You are absolutely correct. Most of us fear what will happen if it gets out. There are so many of you and you have weapons that can destroy countries with a push of a button that you could use it against us and we could be wiped out. We may have all this power but there is much we can't do," Harry said and Clint smiled and blushed a bit at the praise he got from the handsome man beside him. He blushed even more when Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear "You, my hawk, are amazing to be able to understand that."

Tony coughed again and Harry leaned back in his chair then looked around.

"Can you tell us more about yourself?" Clint asked still blushing a bit. Harry chuckled and nodded then went off into his tale about his life.

From being left at the Dursley's to how they treated him to his friends and his adventures at Hogwarts. He told them about hunting for the horcruxes and what they were. He told them about the final battle but then left out the part about keeping the three hallows and being the Master of Death. They all sat there engrossed in the tale that they didn't notice that Clint scooted closer to Harry and listened to him in awe and longing. He even gave him a hug when he talked about how Tonks pushed Sirius out of the way and was sent into the Veil, when Dumbledore died and Dobby's death. Then somewhere near the end Harry had his arms wrapped around Clint's shoulders and the hawks head on his shoulder.

"That is how it was before I started working for the ministry as an unspeakable then quitting and moving here," He smiled and stood up to stretch then cast a tempus wandlessly and wordlessly. The numbers in the air read 5:42 p.m. and he yawned then looked down at his hawk and smiled making said bird blush again.

"Well, I think we all should head back to Stark Tower and order something to eat before getting Harry a room. Maybe something close to Clint's." The black widow suggested and her last sentence made Clint blush more and turn away to look out the window. They nodded and made their way to a quinjet, except for the raven and hawk.

Harry grabbed Clint by the arm and as soon as everyone was out of the room he wrapped his arms around Clint and pulled him so their chests were pressed up against each other and kissed him. Clint was frozen in shock, then wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed back softly. They didn't know how long they were like that but then there was a cough and they looked up at a screen that Tony had hacked into and was waiting for them to stop.

"Ok love birds, get your asses in here or you will be left behind for Fury to find." Tony said impatiently as the others behind him just snickered. The screen went black and they made their way to the quinjet smiling, with the wizard's arm around the archer's waist.

'Yup, this was definitely not bad at all,' Harry thought as he tightened his hold on his hawk and smiled broadly as they took off for his new home.

* * *

**Dragon: Hey, we're back. **

**Harry: I thought you said we would get a lemon soon. *pouts and sits on a couch with Clint in his lap***

**Clint: *bops Harry on the head softly* Be patient love.**

**Dragon: Don't worry I'll get there. Maybe it'll be in the next chapter if you behave.**

**Harry: *pouts more then huffs* Hope you liked the story.**

**Clint and Dragon: Please Read and Review.**

**Dragon: Till next time. *waves***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I want to thank all those who are following and have favorited this story. Thank you guys and love ya. I did this for you peoples. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

On the flight to the tower Clint had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder making said raven haired man smile and lay a kiss on his head. The others smiled softly at them except Steve who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"What's up?" Harry asked him.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to seeing something like this. I am fine with it, it's just when I grew up you would be in big trouble if people found out you were gay or even bi. I'm still coming to terms with things in this time." He replied feeling embarrassed.

"Sort of know what you mean. As I grew up in the muggle world stuff like that was not something you would be open about. When I was tossed into the magical world everything was different. Hell even three way marriages are accepted even twins hooking up." The other's gave Harry a weird look so he explained further. "Some twins are considered special in the magical world. Not all twins are like this, but there are few twins that are said to be one soul split into two bodies. They can finish each other's thoughts and sentences. They are the same sex and look almost exactly alike. Fred and George Weasley are like this. They are in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, a friend of mine, and no one looks down at them for it."

As soon as he was done explaining about that they landed on the tower's landing pad. Harry gently shook Clint awake. "Wakey wakey my hawk. We're here" As he said that Clint blinked up at him tiredly and sat up and stretched then rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Thank you." He blushed and smiled softly.

"No problem Clint." Harry purred out, making Clint blush more. Harry just chuckled, winked at him and then walked inside leaving a blushing hawkeye behind.

Clint then soon after followed him inside. He went straight to the big living room and saw everyone there relaxing and waiting on Tony to finish ordering pizza for them. Natasha sat beside Steve on one of the love seats as they flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. Bruce was sitting on another two seater looking at Tony and tapping his foot as if he is wanting him to hurry up with the order. He then noticed that the only other chair that was there was occupied by Harry. He looked around again and was going to sit down on the floor beside Harry's chair when he squeaked softly as he was suddenly pulled down onto the arm of the couch. Harry grinned up at him and wrapped one arm around the Hawk's waist and laid his head on his shoulder making clint blush.

"Alright, pizza is on the way," Tony announced as he sat down beside the Dr. and asked, "What have you found to watch you two?"

"There is NCIS, CSI, Psych, or some random cartoon channel (1)." Steve listed off.

"I vote Psych!" Harry said raising his hand. The others raised their hands as well. "Ok psych it is," He flipped to the channel where the episode was just starting.

Clint drifted off thinking about Harry and everything that has happened so far over in his head. 'Harry Potter. He is around my age we both have a bad childhood. He is kind, understanding, drop dead sexy...' he blushed as he thought of that last comment. 'I can understand him and that kiss earlier was totally unexpected, but I liked it. It felt so right being up against him. I felt so safe and protected in the way he held me. I've never had that feeling before, but I loved it.'

As Clint was thinking Harry was doing some considering of his own. 'Clint Barton. He's about my age, nice, a bit shy at first, lovely, beautiful...' Harry just grinned at that last thought, 'He understands me and is accepting. The way he was looking at me earlier just made me want to pounce on him and take him right there. As I held him he was shocked at first so we might want to slow down, but the way he fit so perfectly in my arms was so nice. He even went to comfort me as I talked about the deaths of people I considered friends and family, I've never been held like that, but I loved it.'

On those last 4 words they thought at the same time and then turned to look at each other. Harry leaned over and whispered into Clint's ear, "Would you like to become my boyfriend?"

Clint smiled and whispered back, "I would love to, but I want you to know between the way I grew up and my job I've never really..." he trailed off but Harry understood and smiled.

"Done this before?" Clint nodded so he continued, "I get that and I will be willing to take it slowly with you my hawk. You can tell me what you are comfortable with and I will accept your boundaries." By the end of that Clint was beaming he leaned down and gave Harry a small peck on the lips.

"I'm ok with that and cuddling for now." Hawkeye whispered and slid gently onto Harry's lap. He laid his head down against his raven's shoulder and sighed happily as Harry's arms wrapped around him and that wonderful feeling returned. Harry laid his head on top of Clint's and they both closed their eyes enjoying the bliss when suddenly there was pizza being waved under their noses by Tony. The other's were giggling as he was smirking.

"Thank you," Clint said as he took both of the plates of pizza.

"Do you have to pop in at the wrong moments?" Harry said teasingly as he softly kicked the 'Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' (2) in the butt making him stumble and fall back into his spot next to Bruce.

"Well..." Tony said in a fake offended tone of voice.

"Well..." Harry mocked back and stuck out his tongue at Ironman.

Tony just huffed playfully and went back to eating his pizza. The other's just laughed, Steve and Clint, or rolled their eyes in amusement, Natasha and Bruce, at the two's actions. Clint sat both paper plates with pizza on his lap and they went back into a comfortable time eating pizza and watching a Psych marathon. After they were all done Harry didn't want to move to clean up so he just waved his hand and vanished the trash into the garbage shoot and the rest of the pizza was put into the fridge. By the time the marathon was over it was about 11:00.

"Ok guys," Steve yawned "Time for bed we had a long day and I'm sure tomorrow is gonna be another one."

They all just nodded and Tony said "Harry, your room is right next to Clint's. I'm sure he can show you where it is." He said with a small smirk. He then wrapped his arm around Bruce's shoulders and walked off to their room's while Steve and Natasha went to their's and that left Harry and Clint alone. Clint got up and stretched then turned to Harry who wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Will you kind sir walk me to my room?" Harry asked playfully as his hawk laughed softly and then led his raven to their rooms.

"Goodnight my hawk have sweet dreams." The green eyed man said then gave Clint a small kiss.

"Goodnight my raven, don't let the bedbugs bite." The hawk smiled and kissed him back. Then walked into his room.

Harry just stood there for a minute smiling then walks into his room, showers, and does his nightly routine then slips into a deep green silk pajama pants and into bed. His last thought before entering dreamland was, 'Today was great but tomorrow will be better.'

* * *

**Dragon: Hey guys. There are two things about this chapter.**

**Harry: (1) those first 3 shows are her Favorite TV shows she could think of at the time and Dragon couldn't think of a 4th one so she just put that down. Tisk tisk tisk. You couldn't think of anything better?**

**Clint: *hits Harry on the head* be nice, all you thought up was different ways to convince her to right a lemon in this chapter instead of having us wait and putting in all that fluff and romance. **

**Harry: *pouts* You know she did it for all of those who reviewed that we were going a bit fast.**

**Clint: (2) Dragon has loved that quote since she heard it and decided she had to use it at least once in this story.**

**Dragon: *blushes* Should it be a good thing that you two know me so well?**

**Harry and Clint: *looks at each other then at Dragon* Nah**

**Dragon: *anime sweat drops then sighs* Anyway hope you liked it. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, How are you doing? I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. I know it seems like I'm thanking you over and over for making this story a favorite and following it, but this means so much to me and it seems like I can't thank you enough so Thank You so much. Please Read and Review. :)**

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning when Harry's alarm went off. He yawned and sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes. He flicked his wrist and the beeping shut off. He got up and stretched then wobbled off to the bathroom for a shower and getting ready for the day. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and headed to the closet that he had his clothes in and tossed the towel into a hamper that was charmed to clean, freshen, and put his clothes and towels back where they belong.

He pulled on a pair of red boxers then a pair of form fitting jeans. They were just loose enough to leave enough to one's imagination but not enough to keep people from drooling. He slips on a dark green T-Shirt with a raven spreading it's wings, as if to take flight, on his back and it showed off his abs and broad shoulders nicely. He smirked softly and slipped on some socks before walking out of the room and into the living room.

He saw no one up so he went to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Then he called out, "Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?" The AI said

"Is everyone still asleep?" the raven asked as he ran his hand through his hair wondering what to make

"Everyone except Mr. Rogers. He normally heads out around 5:30 to have a morning run and he should be returning soon."

"Thank you Jarvis." He said and went to look into the fridge and the cabinets till he found all of what he was needing. He then whipped some normal pancakes and some with banana slices and chocolate chips in them (1). As those where heating up he made some bacon, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns and a bowl of mixed fruits. Once all of that was done he squeezed some oranges and made orange juice and then some coffee for the others and some tea for him.

As the raven haired man was setting the table Steve walked in panting slightly from his run. "Good morning." The cap said.

"Good morning. Here you go." Harry handed him a glass of orange juice as the blond sat himself at a spot at the table and started pulling some food onto a plate.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this, we would normally just grab something then head our separate ways." Steve said as he pulled a bit of everything onto his plate and dug in. "This is really good. Thank you... again."

"Your welcome, and I thought that's what you guys did so from now on I will expect you to eat proper meals 3 times a day but on occasion we can eat out. We don't need our heroes becoming jello. You're welcome... again." He said giving Steve's arm a poke making the cap blush a bit in embarrassment then blushes a bit more as Harry teases him playfully. Harry looked at the clock on the stove and decided everyone else should be up by now. "Jarvis, can you please wake the other's up and tell them to get around or I will get them myself. Oh and wake Clint up softly, please?"

"Yes sir." The AI said.

"Thanks"

Steve finished his meal off with a small cup of coffee and headed towards his room.

As Harry sat down the other's, lead by Tony sniffing the air softly, came in and sat down.

"Good morning." The wizard said and got some sleepy nods in return and watched chuckling softly as tony dug in with vigor.

Clint gave Harry a peck on the cheek and gave him a once over. As he did that he blushed and turned away before he started drooling, then started putting food on his plate while Harry chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek back. Harry and him seemed to be the only ones who ate the banana chocolate chip pancakes along with some tea. Harry chuckled more as he got a good round of compliments on his cooking. Then as they were almost down he stood up and started to give a similar speech to them as he had to Steve.

"Ok guys I already talked to Steve about this so I am saying this only once to you guys. Since I am now taking care of you I don't need you becoming jello or fading away on me. So I will be expecting you to be here eating the 3 meals a day I cook for you and having you get about a total 7-8 hours of sleep." As he said that last part he then turned to look at the two geniuses. "I know you have all these projects you are working on and that's why I want you to save or put a hold on your work just long enough to eat at least 2 of the 3 meals and get about 6-7 hours of sleep. The world needs you two at your tip top shape, not wasting away because of lack of sleep and food. And before you start arguing Stark," He said as Tony was about to open his mouth in protest. "You will be doing so because if not I can and will but a huge stasis spell on your labs, so time in there will stop for as long as I want it to and you will not be able to get in even with all your big bad, and powerful machines."

Tony looked into Harry's eyes and saw truth that he would do that but also concern for his well being. He sighed in acceptance "OK. That will do." Harry smiled at him then looked at Bruce who nodded in agreement.

"There will also be times where we will be ordering out and having some fun but it can't be all the time like you are used to doing. Everyone understand?" He looked around the table and saw all nods and then sat down. "So what is everyone planning for tonight?"

"Well me and Steve have a dinner date tonight." Natasha said with a smile and faint blush on her cheeks.

"Good for you" Harry said smiling.

"We plan on having some sandwiches down in the lab as we work." Tony said and looked at The Dr. beside him for confirmation and he nodded.

"OK, if you write me a note on what you want I can make it and bring it down to you two if you want?"

"That would be great thanks." Bruce said smiling softly.

"No problem." Harry replied then said "OK well that's good for what I have planned." He turned to Clint and asked "Would you, my hawk like to accompany me to a dinner being held here and it being handmade for you by yours truly?"

Clint just smiled and played along, "why I'd love to my kind raven, for anything you make would simply be wonderful." Harry beamed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The others just rolled their eyes and smiled softly as they placed their plates, silverware, and glasses in the sink to be washed then, the black widow headed to the training room while the hulk and ironman headed to one of their labs while hawkeye stayed behind to help Harry wash the dishes by hand.

"You know there is a dish washer." Clint said pointing to the machine next to them.

"I know, I just like doing some things by hand. It helps me relax and gives me something to do with you." Harry smiled at him making Clint smile back and kiss him softly then they go back to drying while talking about anything that popped into their heads.

Harry washed them while Clint dried and after they got them all put away, Harry got playful and swiped some soap suds onto Clint and he retaliated by throwing some on the raven's head. They then had an all out bubble war till Steve walked in and laughed softly at the two covered in suds. He carefully made his way to the fridge to grab a bottle of red Gatorade (2) then left but slipped and almost landed on his butt from the water on the floor making the other two laugh as he grumbled and left with his drink in hand. The two slid onto the floor and looked around at the mess. Suds and water everywhere. Clint sighed then groaned at the thought of cleaning this up.

Harry pulled him against his side then winked at him. As the emerald eyed wizard did that the room suddenly glowed softly then once the light faded, the kitchen looked as if the bubble war never happened. He then suddenly felt dry and looked down at himself and Harry then smiled more and gave him a big kiss to thank him.

****Harry got up pulling the hawk up with him. They smiled then walked into the living room and Harry sat down with Clint in his lap. As they cuddled Clint snuggled his head under Harry's chin and closed his eyes thinking. 'This morning was amazing and he wasn't even trying, so tonight will be absolutely wonderful.'

* * *

**Dragon: Hey guys, 2 things to go over so (1) I have always loved Banana Chocolate chip pancakes. I have made them since I was a little girl and if you have never tried it you should. It is really good. (2) I love red Gatorade. It is my favorite out of all of the flavors.**

**Harry: Hi Dragon *waves happily then practically bounces over* Whoo Hoo more readers, Yay!**

**Dragon: *anime sweat drops* What did you do? *looks over to a tired looking Clint* Never mind.**

**Clint: Yup. Now he would be happier about waiting in the story.**

**Dragon: I think you over did it a bit much *looks at a glowing harry with things starting to float around him***

**Clint: Anyways. Please stay tuned for another chapter on it's way here soon.**

**Harry: *speaking really fast* PleaseReadAndReview. HaveANiceDay :DDDD**

**Translated subtitles: Please Read and Review. Have a nice day. :D**


	5. AN

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry but it will be a while till I update again. I'm having to do this with my left hand because, earlier today my brother was cooking some hamburgers and had it all the way up on high. I didn't know so I went to slap down some more and all that oil and grease came up and splashed on me. Some got on my face but not much. Most of it got on the back of my right hand's fingers and the junction between my thumb and pointer finger. It's not so bad I need to go to the hospital but I'm not going to be using it any time here soon. I'm sorry but I'm in too much pain to use it. I'll try my hardest to use only my left hand and type but it's going to take longer than normal. I'm sorry. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry this is kinda short but I did what I could for now. I hope you like it and sorry for the worry, I'm getting better and honestly it isn't too bad but I have my hand wrapped up a bit so sorry for any miss spells, it's kinda hard to type correctly heheheh. Well Enjoy. :)**

Clint found that the day went fast and soon he found that Tony and Bruce had been sent their sandwiches for supper and Steve and Natasha went out for the evening. Harry had banned him from the kitchen and dining room. It was 5:54 and he was currently looking out the window wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans and a deep blue shirt that was a bit on the tight side while looking out the window wondering what Harry was preparing for them. He licked his lips thinking of some chicken parmesan, a glass of red wine, and some garlic bread, would be delicious (1). The hawk's stomach grumbled at the thought of that wondrous meal. Then as if Harry was reading his mind there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Clint said as he hopped off his bed placed in front of a big window and slipped on a pair of socks as the door opened.

Harry stood there for a second looking over him. Clint could practically feel the wizard's gaze fall on his ass as he turned and walked over to the desk across from the door so he could set his phone on it and plug it in so it could charge.

Clint turned around blushing a bit and Harry's gaze snapped back up to his face and then held out his hand and smiled.

"Ready my Hawk?" He asked

"Lets go, my Raven." And said raven led him into a dim lit dining room with the table fit for two. There was candles all over providing the light and the smell of his favorite food assaulted his nostrils. There was an ice bucket with a bottle of red wine off to the side of the table with a small basket of garlic bread in the middle along side of a pan of freshly made chicken parmesan and he was in heaven. Yeah it was cheesy but to clint it was perfect.

"This is amazing Harry. How did you know this was my favorite meal?" Clint said happily and slightly amazed as he was led to a seat.

"Well..." Harry said while blushing slightly and rubs the back of his neck with one hand as he pulls out the seat for his hawk and moves around to his seat. "Remember when we were talking about how tonight would work.?" He put a piece of chicken and bread on his plate and Clint did the same.

"Yeah." Clint said a bit suspicious.

"Well, I kinda looked through your thoughts so I could try and plan this to how you would love it." Harry said and looked down preparing for anything.

Clint sighed then told Harry to look up at him, "I'm not mad considering this is amazing but next time please ask before doing that." He smiled and Harry smiled back then popped open the wine and poured them each some of it.

"Of course my hawk. I just wanted this to be perfect for you." Harry said and took a bite of chicken.

"I know and thats why I don't mind this time." He said then took a bite of his chicken and moaned in delight. "This is amazing Harry. You sure you're not a master chef instead of a wizard?" He asked jokingly.

Harry chuckled and replied. "Sometimes I have to wonder that myself." He chuckled a bit louder as he saw his boyfriend try the garlic bread and moaned again.

The two love birds talked, joked, and had a great time as they ate. Once they were done Harry vanished the dishes into the sink for washing later but as Clint was about to get up Harry pushed him back down softly.

"Hold on there love. I have a surprise for you but first." Harry pulls out a blindfold. "You got to put this on. Clint nodded and allowed Harry to tie it round his head. He then yelped softly as he was lifted into Harry's arms and he held onto him tight. Harry chuckled and whispered, "Don't worry my hawk I won't let you fall."

Said hawk nodded but still clung to his raven. He then tilted his head to the side in question as Harry stopped moving. He was shifted and heard a door opening and was set down on his feet. The blindfold was removed and what he saw blew his mind as he thought. 'This is the best date in history. I'll never forget this.'

* * *

**Harry: You idiot! *Hit's dragon on the back of the head***

**Dragon: I know I know. It isn't so bad, it is just a mix of 1st and 2nd decree grease burns. It has oe more ay of getting worse before it will start healing.**

**Clint: Awww... So you went to the doctor's offic today?**

**Dragon: Yeah, he gave me some cream to help with the healing and sent me on my way. It wan't so bad yesterday but this morning it looked worse but apperently that is just how it is. A grease burn becomes worse each day for two days then starts to heal so it's not so bad. It's just a bit irritating.**

**Harry: *huffs* You should've been more careful.**

**Dragon: I know I know. *Sighs* Can we get on with the note?**

**Harry and Clint: *nods***

**Dragon: ok (1) I love chicken parmesan with some garlic bread. I've never had wine, I'm still too young to drink but I only know red wine and white wine so I chose one to use. hehheh**

**Harry and Clint: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please stay tuned for the next one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. How are you guys doing? Well I'm good, thankfully. Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it. :)**

He gasped and looked around the room he was currently standing in. It was huge, bigger than any other room in the tower. He saw a set of stairs floating in mid air leading up to what looked like a maze of beams running across the ceiling. In each corner was a big hammock and there was platforms up there too spread out along the maze. The one wall looked as if there was a wall to wall top to floor window there. The ceiling was the same way, showing off the stars and moon in the cloudless sky. There was some sofas and couches around the main floor. there was even a big flat screen tv and a stereo set. Two huge bookcases were on each side of the room. One had an X-box, Playstation 3, and a Wii gaming consoles then around each of them was some games that Clint loved to play but there was room for more. There was a Whole section for movies and tv-shows he liked to watch. There were a shelf or two of music for him and on the other side was one half full of some of his favorite books. Then there was a deep green door at the end of the bookcase with all the books..

"Did you read my mind about this too?" He asked in awe.

"Nope, but I did have a long talk with Natasha." Harry grinned from ear to ear as his hawk stared at the room as if it was his own personal heaven.

"Oh" Clint said and looked back at his raven and jumped on him, and kissed him deeply. Harry just smiled and kissed back. Once they broke apart they were both breathless and silent until Harry spoke up.

"If you love this just wait till i show you the other doors, but first let me tell you about this. I used a good bit of magic to expand the room. Now if you look at it from the outside of the building you won't see anything different same thing for when someone is in the other rooms next to this. It wont be different. One time I had camped out in a tent. The outside of it looked like a normal small one person tent but once you went inside it was about the size of a house." Clint looked around in amazement on how big the room was. The wall and ceiling are charmed to look exactly how outside would look. The sofas and chairs and everything else I bought myself. Don't worry about money because I am the richest man in this world and in the wizarding world. Just don't tell Tony he might go off pouting." Clint snickered and nodded in agreement.

"So you found out about all of my favorite things from Natasha?" Clint said in amusement

"I don't know everything but a good bit of them. She said you liked these games and movies and music but I left room for more so you could add on. The beams, platforms, and hammocks are stuff I used magic to put here. The platforms are empty so you can do what you like with them. If you want I can change the colors of everything and anything for you. I talked Tony into letting this room be specially for you or anyone you want to be in here. No one besides me knows that this is even here and only Natasha knows what is sort of in here. Only you." He paused to pull out a beautiful looking silver key and handed it to Clint. "hold the key to it. To get in here just press the key into the middle of the door and it will open to this. If you just open it normally it will look like a plain and normal room."

Clint looked up at Harry and kissed him again then asked, "Could you make a copy of it?" Harry nodded then waved his hand over the key and a carbon copy appeared beside it. "Could you make two ordinary chains too?" Suddenly two chains materialised and each key suddenly hung from each of the chains. "Thank you"

Clint then pulled one over his head so the original hung from his neck and he put the other one around harry's smiling brightly and said again "Thank you for all of this. Now can we see the other doors?" He said pointing at the door.

"Come on my love." Harry said chuckling as Clint tried not to run to the door in excitement. Clint looked around the door for a handle but it had none. "Use your key Clint."

"Oh" Clint said as he grabbed the key and as he pulled the chain around his neck extended with it. He tapped the key against the door and it slid open revealing a one person gym. It had almost everything. Off to one side was set up for him to practice his archery. There was a case that held all kinds of high tech bows to normal ones. There were normal plain arrows to his special made ones that can do all kinds of things. On the other side was a sparing area. All of it was the most expensive gym equipment that was the best.

Harry chuckled as he was once again jumped on by his love and kisses him.

"This is wonderful Harry. Thank you, a thousand times thank you." Clint said as he hugged his wizard tightly.

"You're welcome, my love." Said wizard replied softly as he led his archer back into the main room and sat down with him on the sofa. "Want me to lead you back to your room or I can turn one of these couches into a bed for you."

"Could you? It would be nice to sleep here." Clint yawns and nuzzles into Harry's side "Tomorrow can you make another room connected to this, I would love to be able to stay here."

"Ok my love."Harry smiled as he turned the sofa they were on into a bed and conjured some pillows and a blanket. He was about to get up when clint grabbed his arm. and looked up at him a bit shyly.

"Umm could you sleep here with me. Just sleeping." He said softly and Harry just smiled and kissed him softly.

"Your wish is my command love." They smile and kiss again then Harry turns their clothes into pajamas and they crawl under the covers together.

They kiss one last time before Clint lays his head down on Harry's chest and said man wraps his arms around his boyfriend as they slip off into their dreams, both thinking about how this turned out absolutely wonderful.

* * *

**Harry and Clint: Hi *Waves slightly and goes back to watching the anime D. Gray-man with Clint in Harry's lap***

**Dragon: Well no notes today nor anything to really talk about. My burns are starting to heal I think, so I'm going to hopefully be uploading these at least once a day for you guys. *Looks over at the two watching TV* Well see ya till next time guys. Please Favorite, Follow and Review! *Sits down besides the two and grabs a bowel of popcorn.***


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey all I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Clint yawned then snuggled closer to the big pillow he was using making said pillow chuckle. He rubbed his eyes and looked tiredly at the person he was laying on and blushed deeply as he looked into beautiful green eyes filled with amusement. Clint looked around a bit confused then the events of last night came back to him making him blush more and hide his face into Harry's chest. Said wizard just chuckled louder and placed a kiss on his hawk's head.

"Have a good sleep my love?" He asked and smiled when he got a nod. He lightly grabbed Clint's chin and tilted his head up and kissed him softly. Clint melted into Harry and moaned softly as the raven haired man slipped his tongue in. Once they broke apart the blond was panting and laid back down against his boyfriend's chest.

"Good morning Harry." He said but it was muffled due to his face buried into said man's chest.

"Good morning love." Harry looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed. "We got to get up my hawk. It's time for breakfast." He chuckled softly as all he got was a muffled 'Why?' "We got to get showered and changed then eat. How about I walk you to our rooms and you can meet me in the kitchen if you want to help cook?"

Clint pouted up at Harry but got off him nonetheless. Harry then kissed him and chuckled.

"Now no more pouting or we will be late getting back to our rooms." He said as he leaned in then kissed Clint again before getting up and pulling his love up with him. "Lets go my love." Clint blushed slightly as Harry tugged him close and wrapped his arm around his waist then led him back to their rooms. "Are you going to join me in the kitchen in a bit?" He asked as he held onto the archer's hands.

"Yeah." Clint said with a big smile and kissed Harry before walking into his room. Harry smiled brightly and walked into his room with a spring in his step.

* * *

**Harry: *Hits Dragon over the head* How dare you not get this in sooner and why is it so short!?**

**Dragon:*holds hands up in surrender* I'm sorry. I have been really busy and have been having a bit of trouble writing. I'm trying to gain my concentration back on this.**

**Clint: *Hits both of them on the back of the head* Enough fighting, you guys are givign me a headache.**

**Harry:*Holds Clint close and kisses his forehead* I'm sorry my hawk.**

**Dragon:*murmurs* suck up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time *Waves then sticks her tongue out at Harry and Harry does the same back***


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Once Harry was done showering and changing he walked out of his room and into the hallway to see that his hawk was already waiting for him. Clint smiled then chuckled lightly as he ran his one hand through Harry's almost dripping wet raven colored hair.

"You really need to try to dry your hair a bit more properly. We don't need you wizard getting a cold now do we?" Clint said as he walked back into his room with his raven in tow. "Sit down and wait here." He said as he pushed Harry down into a chair and walked into a room which he assumed was the bathroom.

"Harry chuckled as a towel dropped over his head and felt those wonderfully skilled hands rubbing head. Harry was practically purring with pleasure as his love's hands ran through his hair. He then looked up at Clint as he suddenly started to laugh.

"What?" The raven asked pouting as the hands stopped.

"You were purring." Clint said as he laughed. "Why do you purr?"

"It is a... side effect for having an animagus." Harry said softly as the blond went back to rubbing his hair dry.

"Animagus?" He asked.

"It is an animal form, or in my case forms, that most all wizards and witches have. Some are able to become one and have the ability to change at will. Most only have one but there are few that are so powerful that they have multiple." Harry explained as Clint finished drying his hair and threw the towel on the bed and sat down in Harry's lap as he finished explaining.

"So one of your forms in a cat?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, a panther to be precise." Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around his hawk.

"Can you show me?" He looked up at Harry in awe.

"OK maybe later, but for now," He got up pulling Clint with him. "We got to go make breakfast."

They both smiled as they walked out of the room. "Thanks for drying my hair. I'll return the favor next time." He said afterword with a wink, making his blond blush slightly.

* * *

**Dragon: Hey guys! It is just me right now as the other two are *Smirks when a moan is heard from another room* busy. Anyway, I have ****_interesting_**** news. I went to the dentist's office today to be seen about my wisdom teeth coming in. They looked at my mouth and said that they can leave the top two in because one tooth in front of each of them are going to have to be removed due to complications.**

**Clint: Oh god... *moans* Faster Harry!**

**Dragon: *Blushes and giggle slightly* They are gonna take out those two and hope that my wisdom teeth swing down and replace them as they are gonna take out the bottom two. **

**Harry: Oh Merlin! So tight!**

**Dragon: *Giggles and blushes slightly more* Oh I'm such a perv. Anyway, if I happen to somehow post something that makes no sense at all... I'm sorry. *Sighs* Alright well *Hears a scream and a louder moan* on those notes, I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more. Love ya all! Bye!**

**Dragon: PS *Whispers dramatically* If any of you have an idea on what other animagus' Harry should have Please Comment and I will try to put it in. I am thinking only 4 others besides the panther since he is so powerful. Thanks! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm gonna have two of my favorite characters from Harry Potter show up in this one. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

They got to the dining room but noticed everyone was already there and breakfast was served. The scent of bacon, eggs, french toast, and hash browns filled their nostrils and Harry smiled.

"Good morning guys." Tony said as he looked over at the two and smirked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Good morning everyone." Harry said as he lead Clint to their seats.

Clint smiled and dug into his food as the other's replied.

Stark chuckled and asked the archer "So how did your date go?"

Clint looked at him and said "One does not simply kiss and tell unlike some who kiss and tells every detail." he and the other's laughed at Tony's look of mock hurt

"Well..." He said dramatically and stuck his nose in the air, "I do believe our dear Harry is changing you and not for the worst." He grinned as they all laughed a little harder.

Harry waved his hand and a black fedora appeared on his head. He tipped it and said "Why thank you good sir. I do try my best." Harry banished the hat as everyone was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Clint was leaning against his raven and said raven wrapped his arm around his hawk. Once they calmed down they heard a tapping on a window then Jarvis speaking.

"Sir? There is an owl at the window. Should I try to scare it off?" The Ai asked.

"No, that's for me Jarvis let it in." Harry said standing up.

"Yes sir."The Ai said and the window opened. A beautiful snowy owl glided into the room and landed on the back of Harry's chair and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Hedwig. I shouldn't have left you at the twin's place." He said and went to stroke her father's but she hooted and pecked his hand.

"I'm really really sorry." he said desperately she hooted again and flew up onto his shoulder to peck him on the head. "Oww... Ok ok please stop Hedwig, girl, I'll make you you're favorite treat, toast and bacon crumbled up with a bit of strawberry jam!" he said as she pecked his head a few times more.

"Hoo?" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Yes for as long as you want. I shouldn't have left you behind! I'm sorry." he begged.

"Hoo." she nodded in acceptance and then grabbed a lock of his hair and ran it through her beak trying to groom him.

"No matter how much you do that you know it's not going to work?" he said and she pecked his head again. "Ow.. ok sorry. I'll shut up."

She licked his cheek and stayed on his shoulder as he grabbed some toast and bacon and crumbled it up and a bit of jam on the side of his plate. She hopped off and began to eat her fill.

The other's looked at him as if he had lost his head. He saw this and asked "What?"

"You just lost a fight with an owl." Bruce said a bit slowly

"Yeah so? She has been my first friend and sort of like a mother at times. I have known her for so long I can tell what she says." Harry said fondly as she leaned over and took some gulps of water out of his one glass then went back to grabbing a bit of bacon or toast and dipping it in the jam before eating it.

The other's just chuckled and went back to finishing their meal as harry untied a small but heavy envelope. He opened it and pulled out a small note and a palm sized round black and silver disk with a rune pattern etched in a circle around a small button in the center.

Note:

Dear Harrykins.

This is a new product of ours. It is supposed to record messages and project a life size of the person or person's speaking. Cool, right? Well place it on the floor and try it.

From your favorite's

Gred and Forge.

Harry read this out loud then placed the device on the floor and pressed the button. A light shot out then it took the form of the twins standing side by side and smiling at him.

"Hey is so cool." Fred said

"Yeah we hope it is in full color and sounds like us" George said. and true to his word the projection sounded like them and it was in color.

"We got good news." Fred said looking joyful.

"Great news actually." George was practically bouncing. Then they went back and forth one word at a time.

"We"

"Are"

"Gonna"

"Be"

"Daddy's!" They jumped and yelled it in unison.

"Yup, our dear and precious Draco is preggers" George said.

"We thought we used the spell every time but one night we kinda got drunk."

"And well one thing led to another..."

"We forgot to do the spell" Another voice spoke up and into view came a man with long blond hair sleeked back in a pony tail and steel gray eyes.

The twins grabbed hold of his arms and kissed all over his face saying "Oh we love you so much," and "We're gonna have kiddies of our own to teach."

He pushed them off. "Hey Harry. Sorry if they are annoying I never really thought about having kids you know, because I have these two and they are as bad as little kids." He said with a smile and the two exclaimed "Hey!" he just rolled his eyes playfully and continued. "But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem too bad. Anyway, I was wondering if we could visit sometime here?"

Harry smiled and waited for him to continue.

"Well, us three have a question we would like to ask in person. And no it isn't 'Do ya wanna join in as a foursome?' " Draco glared at the twins who opened their mouths as if to ask that question.

"Aww you take all the fun away." They pouted at him.

He just laughed and said. "Oh I love you two so much." They smiled and kissed the blond softly then each other before the blond waved and said "Bye Harry" then walked away.

"Anyway. You should be able to record your own message by holding down the button and saying record and when it clicks and turns red that means it is recording. When done just hit the button twice and you're done." They said taking turns every so often.

Bye, See you soon little brother!" They said together and the recording ended.

The others just looked at the device on the floor then Clint spoke up.

"So those are the twin older brothers?" He asked leaning against harry's side.

"Yeah, looks like I'm gonna be an Uncle, again. That was Fred and George. They have always been close to me like older brothers. They really are like children and love to prank you so watch out." Harry explained. He then turned to Tony and asked "Well can my brother's and Draco come over for a bit?"

"Sure anytime they want as long as they don't mess with certain things, then I can live with them being here." Tony shrugged and smiled then asked. "How can Draco become pregnant?"

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well..." he began and got a nudge from Clint to continue "Apparently some wizards have the natural ability to carry kids while other's can use a potion that will enable them to become pregnant."

Everyone looked at him strangely and Natasha asked "How?"

Well, we don't have the physical traits obviously but it has to do with our magic. It's not a normal pregnancy for males it happens when our magic while having sex can intertwine and react to each other. The sub's magic when mixed with the dom's magic can cause a reaction and creates a womb. Then since a male's body isn't made for a pregnancy there is greater risk of losing the baby and/or the male carrying the baby."

"So this Draco is one of those wizards who can naturally get pregnant and by your reaction to the question I'm assuming you ca too?" Bruce asked

Harry blushed more then nodded his head "Yeah me and Draco both have the ability to do so."

"Can a wizard become pregnant with someone who isn't?" Harry's hawk asked him curiously.

"My, Clint I didn't know you wanted kids. Aren't we going a bit fast?" He asked teasingly and chuckled when the archer blushed and hit him softly in the shoulder. "I don't really know. I would have to talk to a healer but I would think it depends on how much magic the wizard has. The more magic the better chance of getting pregnant. Any more questions?" The raven haired wizard asked as he looked around.

All he got was shakes of the head so he smiled and wrapped an arm around Clint as said blon started to speak. "Ok then shall we all go to the living room and relax for a bit before starting the day?" they all nodded and walked into the living room to talk and relax a bit.

* * *

**Dragon: Hey guys *twiddles my thumbs nervously sorry about the wait and the slight mistake but now that it's fixed and I added a bit on, what do ya think?**

**Fred and George: Hey Dragon *They purr as they walk into the room***

**Dragon: Hey guys. Whats up? *I blush slightly***

**George: Nothing much. *Stands on one side of me***

**Fred: Just visiting *Stands on the other side***

**Together: Our favorite Dragon. *They lean down and kiss my cheeks***

**Dragon: *Blushes a bit more then kisses both of them on the cheek***

**Twins: So... Draco? *they look at me curiously***

**Fred: Well he is pretty hot.**

**George: Yeah he has that, but...**

**Both: We like our dragon better. *They grin and grab hold of my arms* Hope you liked the chapter and sorry about the mix up.**

**Dragon: Sorry and See ya next time! *Waves as I'm dragged out of the room***


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Everyone was taking a break and talking with each other. Bruce and Tony were talking to Steve about which band is the best and trying to get him to listen to some of it. Clint and Natasha were talking about having a spar later. While Harry was going over what he was going to do next for his lovely hawk. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around the waist of his love, who was currently sitting on his lap, and nuzzled his nose into the blond locks and breathed in that intoxicating scent and relaxed back into the chair pulling Clint with him.

Said man looked up and asked "Whats up?"

The raven haired man just shook his head slightly and said "I'm just thinking."

"Ok well I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me later today?"

"Your wish my command love." They just smiled and Harry kissed the top of the blond's head and went back to thinking."

The rest of the morning went by with ease and after lunch Harry sent the message off with Hedwig saying that they could come over tomorrow around 11 so they talk over some lunch.

"Alright we all warmed up?" Harry asked as he looked at the two assasins.

"I can only stay for one round then I'm meeting up with Steve after this." Natasha stated with a slight blush.

"Ok then you," Clint pointed at the red head, "Against me first then I'm up against Harry" He stated as he walked over to the padded area in the center of the room.

The two both took on a fighting pose as Harry counted down. " 3... 2... 1... GO!"

_**(time skip, sorry Explanation at the bottom)**_

_**30 min. later**_

"Clint's the winner!" Harry cheered as the blond helped his opponent up. They rolled their eyes at Harry and he just grinned and handed them both a towel.

"I got to go guys." Natasha said as she was walking out. "Bye," she waved and was out the door.

"Well my love you did wonderfully, you wanna spar here or take a short break walking back to your special room?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around Clint.

"Lets go back go my room." The blond said and they made their way back to the hidden room.

* * *

**Twins + Harry: Hi *they wave and continue playing a card game***

**Dragon + Clint: Hey guys. **

**Dragon: Sorry I didn't write much nor did write the fight betwen Clint and Natasha. I'm not very good at those, but I will try my best to do the one with Harry. **

**Clint: A while back HPSlashAddict posted a comment back in CH 5 about wanting some****_ "Harry/Clint spar smexyness"_**

**Dragon: Sorry about the wait on that, I was waiting for a good place to put it in at. If anyone wants to give me some tips or a bit of help on the fight scene it would be so much help and I will give you credit for the help.**

**Harry: *yells in the background* Bullshit!**

**Fred: Damn it!**

**George: *Laughs* That's what you get for trying to bluff!**

**Dragon: And on that note *waves with Clint then speaks together* See ya!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating this before. I've been busy with school and I've been trying to get back some of the inspiration back. I'm not very good at fight scenes so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Once Clint and Harry got to 'Clint's nest', as Harry teases Clint by calling it that. Clint would then hit the wizard on the shoulder and pout slightly making Harry laugh more, they went straight to the gym room. They made their way over to the padded area and Harry transformed his jeans and shirt into more comfortable sparing clothing.

"You ready my raven?" Clint asked giving him a teasing glance.

"When ever you are my hawk." Said green eyed male teased back.

Once they took up their positions facing each other, Clint struck. He lunged forward and swung his fist at Harry. The wizard grabbed his arm and twisted Clint so his arm was pinned behind his back as his raven leans in and licks his ear making him shiver. The hawk then swings his other fist back making Harry let go and tumble backwards out of the way of the kick aimed at his ribs.

"Mmm, someones a feisty little hawk now aren't you?" Harry teased Clint more by licking his lips slightly and chuckled as Clint blushed from head to toe and stumbled a little.

Harry saw and kicked the archers legs out from under him and went to pin him down but then was suddenly on his back with Clint straddling his legs while pinning his arms above his head. Clint licked his lips then bent down and rubs slightly up against him causing the man under him to groan softly.

He gives Harry a kiss on the lips then gets up and teasingly move back into a fighting stance with a teasing smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes. "Damn you Clint." Harry grumbles as he gets back up.

"Say something Harry?" Clint asked looking so innocent that Harry couldn't stay mad at him for too long even though he knew it was a trick.

'Damn you for being cute' Harry thinks and mentally smacks himself on the back of the head.

Harry charges forward but then has to duck under Clint's leg as it just misses his head. He tries to grab his blond but said man flips backwards just out of his reach. Harry growls and tackles him to the ground and pins him to the ground like how he had him before. Harry grins and crushes their lips together. As they lay there shoving their tongues down each other's throats Harry lets go of Clint's arms and they rub up and down his sides and over his chest. He grins into their kiss as the blond arches into his hands that were playing with his nipples.

Clint's hands wove into Harry's hair and grinds their hips together. they pull away and moan as their erections rub through the fabric of their pants. Harry then tugs both of their pants and underwear down far enough to free their cocks from their clothes, Clint moans loudly as Harry grabs both of their dicks in his hand and starts to pump them. One of Clint's hands moves down and weaves together with Harry's that was rubbing their cock while the other scratches down the raven's back making the green eyed wizard moan softly.

After a few minutes they were spilling themselves all over Clint's stomach and chest and their hands. Harry slumps down beside his hawk their hands still entwined. The blond rolls over and kisses Harry softly then whispers, " Oh that was amazing but now we're both dirty, how about catching a shower? Together?"

Harry smiled and kisses his archer. "Sure my little hawk." He gets up and pulls Clint into his arms and carries him out of the room and into the bathroom.

* * *

**Dragon: Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry. I've been busy with school and planning for my birthday tomorrow, and other stuff. I hope you liked the fight scene. I know it's not very good but it's the first one I've really done. I hope you liked it enough to give it a comment to tell me how well I did or didn't do. I'll try to get back to this more but no promises. Please read, review, comment, favorite, and follow. Love ya all, till next time, Bye. *waves and smiles***


End file.
